finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lann
Lann is one of the main protagonists of World of Final Fantasy and Reynn's twin brother. Who's Who ;Lann :CV: Josh Keaton / Soma Saito :Age in Nine Wood Hills: 15 :Notes: Markings on his left arm / "Dude!" / Reynn's younger twin brother / Mentally incontinent, but morally regular / Considers proper word usage to be optional :Personality :While Lann may seem like a dummy, he has a good heart, a strong sense of responsibility, and he always puts his family first. Note that he steps out in front of his sister when danger approaches, almost automatically, which would imply he holds her life more dear than his own. :Memories from 100 Years Ago :If they had merely forgotten their past, Lann and Reynn might have been able to remember it again, but those memories were literally "lost" and cannot be retrieved. Thus, anything the twins have been "remembering" must not have been lost. :What did Tama mean when she said Lann and Reynn could have "ruled the world"? How did they meet the Pleiad? If there used to be more Mirage Keepers, then just imagine how many Mirages there were. Perhaps brother and sister used to be acquainted with other Champions, from that other time. But we can no longer relive those stories with Lann and Reynn. At least, not from where they are standing now... :First World of Origin :WORLD OF FINAL FANTASY Profile Appearance Lann is a young man with short, spiky strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a black shirt under a long, high-collared navy blue jacket with a black belt and large yellow buttons. He wears ankle-length tan and black pants black with blue ankle boots. He wears a large gold armor glove on his left hand with a large glowing yellow gem on the back of the hand. Personality Lann is bright and energetic, but can be of a bit of a dunce sometimes, although he can act cool when the situation calls for it. He can be serious even though his dense attitude tends to go hand-in-hand with it. He often complains about a variety of things, but after discovering that he and Reynn were tricked into releasing the Cogna into Grymoire, he feels guilty. This guilt worsens when he learns that he and Reynn were the ones who summoned Brandelis into the world. Lann is protective of his sister, and becomes worried when she is distracted or plagued by horrible thoughts. He steps in front of her whenever danger approaches, showing that he cares more about her life than his own. Story Both Lann and Reynn were born to Lusse Farna and her husband, Rorrik. Lusse Farna was a powerful summoner who tamed countless Mirages, and their father helped create the Prismariums used to keep them under control. Due to the strange markings on their arms, they were bullied quite often, though they were unaware that the markings were proof of their status as Mirage Masters. At some point in time, Lann and Reynn chose to try and lessen their mother's burden by collecting the Mirages. They collected a vast number of them, including some very powerful Mirages, such as Bahamut, Leviathan, Odin, Diabolos, Ifrit, Shiva and Ramuh. However, Lann and his sister didn't control them well, instead letting them do however they pleased. As a result, it caused quite a bit of trouble for the people of Grymoire, so much so that in later years, the twins became known as the Demon Dyaud. Rorrik told them to reign in their Mirages, as they were causing trouble, but they brushed him off, thinking that he was jealous that he couldn't control Mirages like they could. They eventually learned from their sister-figure, Hauyn, about the Ultima Gate, which could supposedly link Grymoire to another world, and summon gods. Thinking that it could help them lessen their mother's burden, Lann and Reynn tried to activate it, but were interrupted by Hauyn, who begged them not to, fearing what may come of it. Lann grew tired of her, and not wanting to listen to her babbling, he locked her away, and then used some of her power to activate the Ultima Gate. As a result of the action, the Exnine Knight, Brandelis, entered into their world. Terrified by the being's presence, they cowered before him. Their parents came in, and tried to stop him, but they were easily overpowered, and their being's were overtaken by two other Exnine Knights, resulting in Lusse and Rorrik becoming the Plume Knight and the Knight in the Golden Mask respectively. Lusse, struggling to control her body, told her children to escape. After leaving Grymoire, both of them lost their memories as a result of being spliced out. They then slept away inside the Nine Wood Hills, while time in Grymoire passed as several hundred years, with Hauyn still locked away, and Brandelis beginning his plans to take control of Grymoire. During that time, The Knight in the Golden Mask made several plans; the establishment of the Bahamutian Empire, with Brandelis as it's king, the subjugation of towns, the harvesting of Soul Crystals, and even the creation of the "Crimson Prophecy." This was all done in case Lann and Reynn ever returned to Grymoire, knowing that their memories were gone, and that they would be pawns in their scheme to bring forth the Cogna into the world. Eventually, Lann and Reynn woke up after several hundreds of years had passed in Grymoire. At first, neither of them seem to notice their missing memories, as Lann is worried that he might be late to work at the coffee shop, and is confused when he finds only Enna Kros in the shop. It isn't until after Reynn shows to Lann the glaringly obvious fact that there is no one inside of Nine Wood Hills with the exception of them that they notice their memories are gone, save for a few important details. Enna Kros explains to them that by using the Warp Gate in Sylver Park, they can enter the world of Grymoire, where they can collect Mirages, which according to her can allow them to regain their memories. It's then that Lann also notices the being sitting atop his head; the Mirage Tama, who apparently knows Enna Kros. Tama teaches Lann and Reynn the specifics behind being a Mirage Master. After entering Grymoire for the first time, and learning about the transformation into becoming "Lilikins" and "Jiants," Lann and Reynn eventually decide to enter Grymoire, and obtain all the Mirages in hopes of regaining their memories. They also learn that Enna Kros is, quite literally, "god," as she states as much when they make their decision, though she disappears before she can say anything else. Creation and development Lann and Reynn engage in a comedic back-and-forth banter known as manzai, with Lann serving as the boke (funny man) and Reynn as the tsukkomi (straight man). This style of comedy involves a lot of misunderstandings, double entendres and puns and the developers requested the essence of the original script remain intact for the localization. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Lann Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Lann.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Lann is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Collector's Event World of Grymoire as a First Time Reward for completing the event's Castle Cornelia - Hard stage in Part 1. ;Assessment Lann is a Grymoire Wanderer, whose combat role is Physical Attack. ;Stats ;Record Spheres ;Abilities Lann can use Summoning abilities up to rarity rank 5, Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Support abilities up to rarity rank 4. His default Soul Break is Fire Mirajewel, that at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals physical fire damage to one target. ;Equipment Lann can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, fists, and thrown. He can equip the following armor types: hats, light armor, robes, and bracers. He can equip accessories. FFRK World of Grymoire JP.png|Japanese event banner. FFRK World of Grymoire Event.png|Global event banner. FFRK Lann sprites.png|Set of Lann's sprites. FFRK Lann MC.png|Lann's Memory Crystal. FFRK Lann MCII.png|Lann's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Lann MCIII.png|Lann's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Melt Smash Icon.png|Icon for Melt Smash (メルトスマッシュ). FFRK Solar Flame Icon.png|Icon for Solar Flame. FFRK Melt Smash.png|Melt Smash. FFRK Solar Flame.png|Solar Flame. Triple Triad Lann appears on a ''Triple Triad card in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. 542a Lann.png|Lann from World of Final Fabtasy. Non-Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Lann in his Lilkin form makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts Union χCross as an obtainable headgear and a medal. KHUX_Lann_%26_Tama_Accessory.png|Headgear Lann-KHXChi-Medal.png|Medal ''Puzzle & Dragons Reynn and Lann appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy collaboration. They were obtainable as a 4★ ranked unit named "Reynn & Lann", with an attacker type and a light element. In their standard evolution, they became a 5★ ranked unit named "Lilikin, Reynn & lann", with an attacker and physical type and light and dark elements. As a 4★ ranked unit, Reynn and Lann appear in their standard Jiant appearances alongside Tama while being enveloped in an aura of light. Their active skill is "Reynn. You ready? Yeah!" and their leader skill is "Mirajewel". After being evolved to their standard evolution as a 5★ ranked unit, Reynn and Lann appear in their standard Lilikin appearances alongside an L-size mirage. Their active skill is "Reynn. You ready? Yeah!" and their leader skill is "Stack". PAD Reynn Lann.png|No. 3802 Reynn & Lann (4★). PAD Reynn Lann2.png|No. 3803 Lilikin, Reynn & Lann (5★). Gallery WoFF Lann Lilkin.png|Lilkin appearance. WoFF_Lann_SS.png|Lann's introduction as "The Brother". WoFF Twin Introduction.png|Introduction as "Lann". WoFF Lann SS2.png|Lann working as a barista in the fake Nine Wood Hills. Lann_and_Reynn_with_Tama.jpg|Lann and Reynn with Tama. Chibi_Lann_and_Reynn.jpg|Lilikin Lann and Reynn. Lann Nomura Art.png|Jiant artwork. WoFF Lann Lilkin Artwork.png|Lilkin artwork. WoFF Concept Artwork.png|Anime concept art. References pt-br:Lann Category:World of Final Fantasy characters Category:Main characters